The other side of the mirror
by immature-girl
Summary: La mente se encarga de almacenar nuestros recuerdos,pero ¿Y si esos recuerdos fueran falsos? Tendríamos que hacer lo imposible por descubrir la verdad... por más dura que sea..


**The other side of the mirror**

Hola ^^ Bueno,esta es un one-shot que escribí hace ya un tiempito pero recién ahora pude subirlo Espero que les guste…

Aclaración: Hay algunas menciones pero esto **no** es un SasuSaku. Así que si no te gusta o no tienes problemas con la pareja,leelo sin problemas. Sino… tal vez no te agrade mucho el final

Advertencia: El comienzo puede ser algo… aburrido,pero créanme,lo interesante viene después. **U/A**

_Recuerdos_

Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

********************************************

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Sabes donde estás-

-¿Quién es?-

-Yo-

-¿Quién es "yo"?-

-Vos-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Lo que escuchaste. Soy tú-

-No lo comprendo-

-Imagina que soy como tu reflejo en un espejo. Soy vos,somos la misma persona. La única diferencia es que yo no soy corpórea,me encuentro dentro de ti-

-¿Cómo… mi alma?-

-Algo así. Represento lo que eres,tus sentimientos,pensamientos,recuerdos,todo-

-Claro. Ahora lo comprendo. Pero… aún no se en donde me encuentro-

-Este lugar… eres tú. Tu mente para ser mas específica-

-Pero… ¿por qué estoy aquí?

-Tú sabes porque-

-No,no lo sé-

-Sí lo sabes. Mira dentro de ti y hallarás la respuesta-

-Pero,si eres lo que está dentro de mi… entonces tú dime porque-

-No puedo. Debes resolverlo sola-

-Pero… -

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-

-Creo que… estaba yendo a la escuela-

-mh,¿entonces?-

-Se me había hecho tarde… el camino más corto era por el parque así que fui por allí-

-aha-

-…y … lo vi-

-¿A quién?-

-Sasuke-kun-

-Oh. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo?-

-Estaba con alguien más-

-¿Un amigo?-

-Si… bueno,no-

-¿Si o no?-

-No-

-¿Con quién estaba?-

-Con una chica,pero… -

-¿No era su amiga?-

-No. Al principio pensé que sí,pero… -

-¿Y por qué estaría con alguien más? Ustedes no son… -

-Sí,somos… bueno,eramos novios-

-Entiendo. Lo lamento-

-Si,también yo-

-… -

-… -

-No estés triste-

-Perdón,es sólo que… -

-Esta bien. Puedes llorar si quieres-

-No,no quiero. No se merece mis lágrimas-

-Cierto,no las merece-

-… -

-¿Y qué pasó después?-

-Bueno,hasta que se besaron yo… creí que eran amigos. Cuando lo ví le pedí una explicación-

-¿Y qué te dijo?-

-El… actuó como si no me conociera,como si fuera una loca o algo así-

-… -

-Me sentí tan traicionada-

-Estabas confundida,es comprensible-

-… -

-Por eso no lo viste,¿cierto?-

-¿El qué?-

-El auto… -

-¿El…? Espera. Es cierto. Fui corriendo hacia la calle,sólo quería alejarme de ahí lo mas posible… y un auto apareció de la nada-

-Así es-

-Entonces… ¿Estoy muerta?-

-No-

-Oh,que alivio-

-… -

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Estás inconsciente –

-Bueno,ya despertaré-

-No-

-¿No?-

-No despertarás… No hasta que entiendas lo que debes entender-

-Pero… ¿qué se supone que debo entender?-

-¡Lo que te pasó!-

-¡Pero ya te lo dije! Lo vi con alguien más,un auto vino de no-se-donde y… -

-¡No! Eso no fue lo que ocurrió-

-No entiendo,¿qué se supone…?-

Todo sucedió tan rápido que le fue difícil procesar lo que veía. Frente a sus ojos,como si fuera una película,la verdad le fue mostrada tal cual era… aunque le hubiera gustado haber estado soñando… porque lo que vió… parecía más un sueño… una pesadilla…

-No… no puede ser-

-Lo es. Acéptalo-

**Pov Sakura**

_Estaba caminando hacia la escuela,por el parque,cuando lo ví. Pero no estaba con una chica… estaba con un hombre. Estaban hablando,creo que era algo realmente serio. Me acerqué cautelosamente para no interrumpirlos… y lo escuché…_

_-¿Puedes hacerlo?-_

_-Si,no hay problema-_

_-Recuerda,la quiero muerta. No me importa como,sólo mátala. Esta farsa ya me está cansando… -_

_-De acuerdo. Necesitaré una fotografía de ella… -_

_-Claro,toma- Sacó una foto de su billetera. Desde mi posición pude verla claramente… era yo. Me quería muerta. Pero ¿por qué? ¿qué había hecho para merecerlo?_

_No pude evitar soltar un gemido de confusión. No pude evitarlo,estaba demasiado alterda. Sasuke,al escucharme,se volteó encontrándose conmigo. Primero su rostro denotaba confusión… pero luego cambió su expresión por una sonrisa de felicidad,pero… era una sonrisa realmente tétrica,parecía un demente._

_-Sabes que-dirigiéndose a su acompañante-Cambié de opinión,no necesito tus servicios. La mataré yo mismo-Al escuchar estas palabras,reaccioné y corrí lo más rápido que pude,pero no logré llegar muy lejos. Me alcanzó._

_-¿Por qué?-Pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos. Si iba a matarme,al menos merecía una explicación._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Quiéres saber por qué? De acuerdo,te lo diré. La razón por la que quiero verte muerta… es por tu padre-_

_-¿Mi padre? ¿Cómo puede él estar involucrado en esto?-_

_-Por su culpa… mi hermano está muerto-_

_-No… no… -No podía ser cierto. Mi padre era una buena persona,jamás le haría daño a nadie._

_-Es la verdad. Lidia con ella-_

_-Pero… -_

_-Cállate. Cuando tenía 8 años pasaba mucho tiempo con mi hermano. El tenía 18. Era… grandioso,lo quería mucho. Pero un día… vinimos aquí,a este mismo parque. Estabamos jugando al fútbol,divirtiéndonos un poco. Accidentalmente patee la pelota demasiado fuerte y cayó en el medio de la calle. Fui a buscarla cuando,de repente,un auto salió de la nada a toda velocidad,directo hacia mí. Lo siguiente que recuerdo… es a mi hermano tirado en el suelo,delante de mí,lleno de sangre. Se había interpuesto para salvarme. El hombre que iba manejando era tu padre-_

_-Pero fue un accidente,de seguro el no quiso… -_

_-¡No me importa si fue un accidente o no! A él no le importó,no se sintió mal por lo que había hecho. Le pedí que lo llevara al hospital,aún estaba a tiempo. ¿Sabes que me dijo? Que no era su responsabilidad,que el no había tenido la culpa. Se fue y me dejó ahí,con mi hermano muriendo en mis brazos-_

_-Yo… no lo sabía. Lo siento mucho-Dije con sinceridad._

_-No me importa si lo sientes o no. Me quitó lo más importante que tenía. Lo único que tenía. Mi madre murió cuando nací y mi padre se quitó la vida dos años después.-_

_-¡Pero yo no tengo nada que ver,no fue mi culpa!-_

_-Eso no tiene importancia. Indirectamente también te corresponde pagar-_

_-Pero… entonces-no pude contener más las lágrimas y empecé a llorar-todo este tiempo… ¿sólo me usaste?-_

_-Si. Nunca estuve enamorado de ti y nunca lo estaría. Supuse que si lo hacía de esa forma sufrirías más… -_

_-… -_

_-Te llegó la hora… -Anunció mirando al final de la calle donde un camión se acercaba a toda velocidad-Adiós… Sakura-Y me empujó. Sangre… fue lo último que ví antes de quedar inconsciente._

**Fin Pov Sakura**

-Ya sabes lo que pasó… -

-Si,pero… si no estoy muerta… entonces estoy… -

-En coma-

-Eso creí-

-Irá tras de ti-

-Lo sé-

-… -

-… -

-Ahora que lo sabes… tienes que despertar-

-Pero no quiero-

-Tienes que hacerlo. No puedes quedarte aquí-

-De acuerdo-

-Buena suerte… -

En las últimas noticias; Sasuke Uchiha fue encerrado en prisión por el intento de asesinato de Sakura Haruno,quién despertó de un coma hace dos días y desde entonces está desaparecida. Aparentemente,el padre de la joven habría asesinado a un familiar del Uchiha y éste buscaba venganza. Ante esta declaración el señor Haruno también fue llevado a la comisaría,y ante su confesión,arrestado.

Luego de un mes del incidente de los dos hombres llevados a prisión y la joven desaparecida,tenemos nuevas noticias. Sasuke Uchiha apareció muerto en su celda,pero aún no se tiene a ningún sospechoso. Según los policías que estaban de guardia,no vieron a nadie entrar ni salir en todo el día. La única pista que poseen es un espejo a un lado del cadáver. Con respecto a Sakura Haruno,aún sigue desaparecida.

*********************************************

Con lo del espejo quise expresar que ella,en todo el fic,había estado hablando con su "reflejo en el espejo",con una parte de ella y el espejo,en este caso,vendría a ser simbólico… algo así espero que lo entiendan.

Bueno,espero que les haya gustado y no les haya aburrido mucho. Y para losque siguen mi fic **A pesar de todo **dentro de poco subiré la conti,ya está lista para pasarla a la computadora.

Un beso,cuídense ^^


End file.
